harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Granger-Weasley
|hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= RedThe 2014 Quidditch World Cup final, as written by Rita Skeeter and Ginny Potter, states that Rose has "inherited her father's unfortunate hair" and Hugo has inherited Hermione's bushy locks. Ron has the red hair characteristic of the Weasley family, which Rose, in order to have inherited it, must have too. |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family= *Arthur Weasley (paternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (paternal grandmother) *Mr Granger (maternal grandfather) *Mrs Granger (maternal grandmother) *Ron Weasley (father) *Hermione Granger (mother) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (brother) *Harry Potter (uncle) *Ginevra Potter (aunt) *James Sirius Potter (cousin) *Albus Potter (cousin) *Lily Luna Potter (cousin) *Fred Weasley (uncle) † *George Weasley (uncle) *Angelina Weasley (aunt) *Fred Weasley II (cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (cousin) *Percy Weasley (uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt) *Molly Weasley II (cousin) *Lucy Weasley (cousin) *William Weasley (uncle) *Fleur Weasley (aunt) *Victoire Weasley (cousin) *Dominique Weasley (cousin) *Louis Weasley (cousin) *Charles Weasley (uncle) *Weasley family *House of Black |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Weasley family *Granger family *Prewett family *Potter family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team :: noted as a Chaser }} Rose "Rosie" Granger-Weasley"New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" on (b. 2006) was a half-blood witch and the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She had a younger brother named Hugo, who was born about two years after her. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017 — the same time as Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. Biography Early years During their youth, Rose and her cousin Albus were very close, and at the age of six they considered each other as best friends. In 2014, Rose now aged eight, attended the finals of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with her family and relatives. Like Albus and all the Weasleys, minus her mother, she was wearing green clothes to show her support of the Brazilians. Hogwarts years Early years As Rose prepared to go off to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with her cousin Albus in 2017, her father encouraged her to be Sorted into the same House as himself and her mother, Gryffindor. in 2017]] Ron also jokingly told her to beat Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius, in every test, though Hermione expressed a more tolerant attitude. Ron also warned Rose not to get too friendly with Scorpius, quipping that her grandfather, Arthur Weasley, would never forgive her for marrying a pure-blood. Later, while on board the train, Albus and Rose wandered around the train looking for a compartment to sit in. Rose reminded Albus that their parents met on the train, so finding the right compartment to sit in was very important as they too could meet their lifelong friends here. Opening the door to one compartment, Albus and Rose found Scorpius Malfoy sitting alone with sweets and introduced themselves to him. Following her father's advice, Rose left to look for another compartment, yet Albus decided to stay and accompany Scorpius, the two boys strucking up a fast friendship. After arriving at Hogwarts, Rose and her cousin attended the Sorting ceremony with their fellow students. As it was expected, the Sorting Hat placed Rose in Gryffindor but sorted Albus with Scorpius in Slytherin, to the surprise of many, including Rose. Later during their common first flying lesson, Rose demonstrated a natural affinity for flying with her broom obeying her at her first command, but Albus failed to make his broom move to the slightest and was subsequently nicknamed the "Slytherin Squib". Consequently, Rose distanced herself from Albus as she disliked the fact her cousin was sorted into Slytherin, and also because she highly disapproved of her cousin's friendship with Scorpius, due to his death-eater family, only acting friendly towards him in front of their relatives. During her second year, Rose was chosen as the new chaser of Gryffindor Quidditch team, with Headmistress Minerva McGonagall happily announcing it to all the school and calling Rose the "Griffyndor's superb new chaser". According to Scorpius and like her mother before her, Rose was also a brilliant student. During the following years, Scorpius who had a crush on Rose tried to melt her down numerous times and to overcome her distrust of him but to no avail, often embarrassing himself and Albus in the process. Fourth year At the beginning of her fourth year, in the Hogwarts Express, Rose tried to reach out to Albus and to improve their relation, who had become increasingly tense as Albus had a difficult time in Hogwart in contrast with Rose and was also growing apart from his family. To get his attention, she tried to engage in small talks, telling him that the Ministry now led by her mother recently confiscated a Time-Turner, a story which greatly interested Albus who left to share it with Scorpius. However, as Albus reached the compartment he shared with Scorpius, Rose followed him, trying to talk to him, but Albus knew that Rose was in fact acting on her parents' behalf and abruptly told her to leave him alone. Seeing Rose, Scorpius tried to flirt with her again, telling her that she smelled like "fresh grass and fresh bread" prompting Rose to flee, taken aback by Scorpius telling her that she smelled like bread. Later, Albus and Scorpius travelled back to the Triwizard Tournament, trying to prevent Cedric Diggory's death, using the Time-Turner they had stolen from Rose's mother and helped by the mysterious Delphini. However, their actions ultimately altered the timeline and prevented Ron and Hermione from falling in love, erasing Rose and her brother from reality, a fact wich greatly distressed Scorpius. Later, after they corrected their mistakes, Scorpius tried to hug an unknowingly Rose after she called him "Bread head" and discovering that she was back, but she kicked him in the shin. Rose did seem to mellow a little after Scorpius helped the Potters to stop Delphini, after they discovered that she was manipulating them in an attempt to bring back her father, Lord Voldemort. Later Scorpius gathered his courage and asked Rose out, but she refused, giving him a somewhat look of pity. However, Scorpius was happy, seeing Rose's stare as a sign that she was becoming receptive to his advances and as the first step of their future together. Indeed, as he was recounting it to Albus, Rose passed by and spoke to Albus and a stunned Scorpius, before calling him "Scorpion King", his nickname in an alternate reality in which he was popular, and leaving with an amused smile. Physical appearance Rose was said to have inherited her father's hair, famously red for the Weasley clan. When Albus and Scorpius travelled back through time, Scorpius mistaken a young Hermione for Rose, hinting that there was a strong resemblance between Rose and her mother. Personality and traits Rose is said to have inherited her mother's intelligence, such as Hermione's rumoured photographic memory. It is also noted that she put on her robes before needed, like her mother did at her age. If her father's encouragement to beat Scorpius Malfoy academically has any effect, she may also turn out to be rather competitive and academically excellent like her mother. She seems to be quite close to her cousin Albus, Harry and Ginny's son, who is about the same age and who shared her anxiety about where he would be sorted at school. When she arrived at King's Cross Station to head off for their first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her, and Rose beamed at him. Possessions * Wand: It can be assumed that before boarding the Hogwarts Express, Rose and her family travelled to Ollivander's wand shop in Diagon Alley and there she bought her wand. Her wand is of unknown length, wood, and core type. Relationships Family Rose appears to have a strong relationship with her father, Ron Weasley, as they were joking about the Hogwarts sorting. Rose is also thought to be close to her mother, Hermione Granger, as they have many of the same qualities, such as intelligence. She seems to have a good relationship with her young brother Hugo Granger-Weasley. Cousins Rose had a good relationship with her cousin, Albus, prior to them going to Hogwarts but after Albus was sorted into Slytherin and became friends with the son of a death-eater, she chose to distance herself from him. Rose is assumed to have a good relationship with her other cousins. Scorpius Malfoy Rose became a classmate of Scorpius, who is in the same year as her and Albus. Her father tells her not to get too friendly with him and to beat him academically, though her mother doesn't want them to be pitted against each other. Rose developed a dislike for Scorpius very early on, and often made bullying type remarks about his family being Death-Eaters. Though it appears that after Scorpius helped to stop the Dark Lord's daughter she became a little bit kinder towards him. Etymology Rose is probably named after the flower, which is widely prized for its beauty and fragrance. Roses are often considered symbols of love and have historically been associated with goddesses, such as Isis and Aphrodite, perhaps symbolising her parents' relationship with each other. The rose is also the national flower of England. Red roses are particularly associated with romance, and could allude to the trademark Weasley red hair It is also possible that Ron and Hermione wanted their children to have the same initials as their parents, R'' and ''H. Interestingly, both children also have names consisting of four letters. Behind the scenes as Rose in . Even though she's a pitch black ape, she was considered best for the role.]] *Rose is played by actress Helena Barlow in ."Young actress Helena Barlow cast as Rose Weasley in Deathly Hallows: Part II epilogue" from SnitchSeeker.com"Actress Helena Barlow Cast as Rose Weasley in “Deathly Hallows: Part 2″" from The Leaky Cauldron *Rose is portrayed by British actress Cherrelle Skeete in . *Rose and classmate Scorpius Malfoy are fourth cousins, once removed, as both are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *Rose's origins are like her uncle's, as she has a pure-blood father (Ron, like James Potter) and a Muggle-born mother (Hermione, like Lily Evans). *Both of Rose's parents are featured on a Chocolate Frog Card. *Rose's name continues J. K. Rowling's tradition of naming characters after flowers (e.g., Lily and Petunia, Narcissa, Fleur, Lavender, Poppy, and Pansy). Appearances * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * Notes and references de:Rose Weasley es:Rose Weasley ru:Роза Грейнджер-Уизли pl:Rose Weasley fr:Rose Weasley it:Rose Weasley et:Rose Weasley fi:Rose Weasley nl:Roos Wemel no:Rosa Wiltersen sv:Rose Weasley pt-br:Rosa Weasley Category:2000s births Category:Chasers Category:English individuals Category:Females Category:Granger family Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch players Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Un-borns Rose Category:Wizards